Esa clase de chica
by keffys
Summary: Todos saben lo que quieren, lo que son, lo que no son, lo que no quieren, lo que jamás querrán... Pero nadie sabe lo que debe hacer.


**Disclaimer: **No soy tan genial como para haber pensado en inventar Verónica Mars, por Dios. La- cosa esta sí es mía.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Verónica, Logan, Parker, Mac, Dick, Piz, Lilly, Wallace. (Menciones de Duncan, Leo, Troy, Cassidy, Aaron Echolls, Max).  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Todos saben lo que quieren, lo que son, lo que no son, lo que no quieren, lo que jamás querrán... Pero nadie sabe lo que debe hacer.  
>Dedicatoria: Para Liz, mi hermosa esposa, porque la amo y ya va a cumplir veinte años. Dios, espero que esto te guste, porque es lo único que pude escribirte. Me hubiera gustado escribirte algo más 'hot', pero no se me ocurrió nada que no fuera PWP y, además, no estoy de ánimo para escribir limme o algo así.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Esa clase de chica.<strong>

_**Parker.**_

El amor es el mayor de todos los males, dicen. Pero Parker sabe que eso no es más que una verdad a medias, una mentira incompleta, una manera de maquillar la verdad para sentirse menos miserable. La verdad es, lo saben todos y ella no es la excepción, que el amor sólo es un mal cuando no es correspondido.

Oh, Parker lo ha vivido. Porque ella es hermosa, amable, risueña, quizás algunas veces sea algo superficial sin darse cuenta. Porque ella ríe, abraza y salta, arreglándose el cabello o aplicándose de nuevo brillo de labios. Porque ella no es más que una chica común, esa clase de chicas que te gustan, la clase de chicas con las quieres acostarte, la clase de chica con la que saldrías máximo tres veces.

Porque Parker Lee no es esa clase de chica por la que esperarías toda la vida. No es esa clase de chica por la que subirías torres, por la que derramarías sangre, por la que llorarías en las noches… Ella no es esa clase de chica que él quiere.

Ella no es la chica que él ama. Ella no es-

_**Verónica.**_

La estupidez es el mayor de todos los males, aunque nadie además de ella piense de esa manera. Verónica sabe que muchas veces se pierde lo querido por la estupidez. La verdad es, y esto no se atrevería a decírselo a nadie, que ella misma ha pecado de estúpida y ha dejado que se escapen de los dedos las razones de su felicidad.

Ella dejó escapar a Duncan.

Y, maldita sea su suerte por seguir cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez, dejó escapar a Logan.

Oh, Verónica la ha vivido. La estupidez. El tener el amor, el poder tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos, el poder besarlo suavemente en las madrugadas, el esconderse en un armarios de escobas y robar besos en el cuello, todo para… para luego dejarlo ir.

Ese es el único motivo que Verónica tiene para arrepentirse de ser tan malditamente lógica, para renegar de pensarlo todo tres veces antes de actuar. Ella sabe que los momentos más felices de su vida han ocurrido cuando su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en sentir como para pensar.

Pero Verónica siempre será esa clase de chica: La clase de chica que muy pocas veces se deja llevar, la clase de chica que piensa…y piensa, y piensa. La clase de chica que mira al pasado y se lamenta de haber sido tan estúpida como para dejar escapar las mejores cosas de su vida por estar pensando.

Ella no es la clase de chica que sólo se deja llevar, ella no es la clase de chica que se dejaría ilusionar con palabras hermosas sin ponerse a pensar ni un segundo en las consecuencias.

Ella no es la chica que él necesita en estos momentos. Ella no es la chica que lo haría sonreír, ella no es la chica con la que él viviría sin preocupaciones.

Ella es la maldita Verónica Mars, tiene asuntos que atender y casos que resolver. Ella tiene cosas que pensar.

Ella no es-

_**Parker.**_

Ella quiere ser inteligente, ser lo suficientemente inteligente y madura. Ella quiere tener agallas, quiere perder el miedo, quiere poder plantarse frente a Logan y decirle que si no la quiere puede irse.

Pero ella no es así. Ella no podría, porque lo quiere; ella no podría mirar los ojos de Logan y decirle que se vaya si no la quiere, porque sabe que se irá. Se irá de su lado, (a buscar a la chica que de verdad quiere, a la rubia con labios rojos y sonrisa perfecta… que no es Parker Lee).

Es en ese momento en el que ni siquiera desea ser Verónica, no. Le bastaría sólo tener un poco más de valor, un poco más de inteligencia; le bastaría con no sentirse como una maldita gelatina cuando Logan la mirara.

Pero ella nunca fue, nunca será… Ella no es-

_**Mac.**_

La ignorancia es el mayor de todos los males, piensas. No es que sea algo malo todo el tiempo, muchas veces la ignorancia es felicidad. Como cuando ignoras que morirás mañana, como cuando ignoras que tu novio es un maldito loco que quiere matar a una de tus mejores amigas, como cuando ignoras que te romperán el corazón, como cuando ignoras que Dick Casablancas es guapo aunque sea un maldito imbécil.

Como cuando ignoras que el maldito imbécil rubio está cantando una canción de Fiona Apple, una de tus cantantes favoritas, que resulta ser tu canción favorita _(what I need is a good defense, cause I'm feeling like a criminal…) _y como cuando ignoras que su voz no te molesta tanto últimamente.

No estás pensando en él. No estás pensando en-

_**Dick.**_

Hay algo en ella que te gusta. No es que te mate, no es que te tenga a sus pies, no es que la ames, no es que la quieras para ti durante toda la vida, no es que quieras ser su príncipe, no es que quieras casarte con ella, no es que pienses que ella es la mujer más especial en la faz de la tierra, no es que quieras enamorarte de ella…

No es nada. Es sólo que te gusta molestarla, hay algo en ella que te gusta.

Hay algo en-

_**Mac.**_

Como sea, lo estás ignorando. No estás pensando en ello. No, nada. No estás pensando en cómo sería callarlo, no estás pensando en si besará mejor que su hermano (maldito desequilibrado) y, definitivamente, no estás pensando en hacer que él note que estás pensando en él.

¡No estás pensando en él! Tú sólo estás, eh, leyendo algo en tu computadora e ignorándolo. Y estás pensando en Max, en Max. En Max. No en Dick.

En Max, tu novio.

Y muy en el fondo deseas ser esa clase de chica que no se pondría a pensar tanto en lo imbéciles que son los chicos antes de besarlos, esa clase de chica que hace lo que quiere sin preocuparse, esa clase de chica que actúa porque así quiere.

Esa clase de chica que no se deja dominar por la dudas, aunque por ser tan impulsiva pueda acabar muerta.

Pero nadie nunca será como esa chica. Y tú, definitivamente, no eres-

_**Lilly.**_

Ella pensaba que el arrepentimiento era el mayor de todos los males. Ella lo sabía. Ella vivía cada día sin mirar atrás, ella _jamás _miraría hacia al pasado y desearía haber hecho algo que no hizo, ella _jamás _desearía no haber hecho algo que hizo.

Ella no se arrepentía, nunca. No lo haría porque el arrepentirse era de débiles. Lilly Kane no era débil y no pensaba serlo jamás. Ella se acostaba con el chico malo en motocicleta, Weevil, o con el padre de su novio si así lo quería.

Primero muerta que arrepentida. Primero muerta.

Después de todo, ella no quería ser ese tipo de chica que se pasaba la vida arrepintiéndose de pensar tanto, arrepintiéndose de no dejarse de llevar. Ella no quería ser así.

Ella jamás sería como su mejor amiga. Ella no sería-

_**Verónica.**_

Maldito todo el mundo. Ella quería tener valor para ir y plantarle un beso a quien ella quisiera, para desamarrarse de una relación en la que no sentía más que cariño, para arriesgarse.

Ella nunca lo admitiría, nunca diría que para cosas del amor podría ser un poco cobarde. Ella nunca diría que durante toda su adolescencia tuvo miedo, con Duncan, con Logan, con Piz, incluso con Troy y hasta con Leo.

Dios, era bastante cobarde. Tan cobarde que no tenía el valor para dejar a Piz, aunque sólo lo quisiera como amigo. No importaba las veces que Wallace le dijera que no estaba bien seguir con él si no lo amaba, no importaba las veces que decidía terminar la relación, nada importaba.

Cuando estaba frente a Piz, con las palabras intentando deslizarse entre sus dientes, ella se arrepentía. Le entraba el miedo, aunque ella no lo amara.

Aunque ella amara al tonto, pero adorable, y a la vez sexy y divertido chico con él que antes había tenido una relación. A ella le entraba el miedo.

Porque Verónica era bastante cobarde cuando estaba en juego su corazón. No importaba si era con Piz, con Duncan o con-

_**Logan.**_

La mira como si quisiera meterse bajo su piel. Y es que quiere hacerlo. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa burlona, su camiseta celeste… todo en ella lo llama como el canto de mil sirenas.

Ya debería de haberla olvidado, no debería estar pensando en _su _cabello rubio. Debería estar pensando en su novia. Debería tener la mente intoxicada ante la idea de estar junto a Parker.

Debería, pero Logan no es el tipo de chico que hace lo que debe. Tiene la mano de Parker en la suya, pero mira a la distancia para ver a Verónica hablar con Piz y Wallace (cree que también está la chica de las computadoras, Mac). Tan lejana como una estrella, pero tan cerca como veinte pasos a través de la cafetería. Jo-der, la quiere. Para él.

Todo el tiempo. Siempre. Ahora.

Ya.

Verónica Mars es la clase de chica que- Joder, Verónica Mars es su clase de chica, punto. Es ella lo que él quiere, lo que él desea, lo que el puede tener… Lo que… Lo que él no tiene.

Porque hay un maldito suertudo en el lugar. Y no es Logan, es-

_**Piz.**_

Ella está a su lado, pero no lo toma de la mano. Ríe, pero Piz no está seguro de que ella esté riendo de verdad. Ella desvía la mirada, al suelo, a la maquina de refrescos, a la chocolatina en manos de Mac, al desordenado cabello de Dick que va pasando y se despide, a la libreta de Wallace, a-

(A cualquier lugar menos a él. Y Piz sabe, aunque no lleva mucho tiempo a su lado, que Verónica Mars no es esa clase de chica que desvía la mirada por una tontería).

-Logan Echolls y Parker Lee. Ellos están bastante cerca, a poco pasos, Dick está haciendo su camino hacia esa mesa, y Logan tiene a la rubia tomada de la mano pero está mirando a otros ojos, a otros rizos rubios, está mirando a otra chica.

Logan está mirando a Verónica. Y ella lo está mirando a él. Parker está junto a Logan como un fantasma, como un simple borrón, y Piz está junto a Verónica mirando en la distancia lo mismo que ella mira. Ninguno importa y ambos lo saben. Por eso es que Parker desliza su mano lejos de la de Logan (y él no lo nota, ni la mira, ni suspira, ni frunce el ceño), por eso es que Piz no busca la mano de Verónica.

Por eso es que duele. Porque ellos no importan.

Y él quisiera poder sentirse feliz por Verónica y por Logan, porque se quieren, porque siempre se querrán, pero no puede. Él no puede ser feliz por ellos y quitarse del medio, porque él la ama. La ama.

Y sabe que no podría ser feliz por ellos aunque lo intentara, porque no podría ser feliz mientras se derrumba en la tristeza.

Verónica es esa clase de chica que nunca olvidas del todo, esa clase de chica que nunca logras comprender. Es esa clase de chica que te deja pensando en ella toda una vida.

A veces quisiera ser su mejor amigo no enamorado, para estar cerca de ella y reírse con ella, para comer pizza y escuchar música, para que ella lo abrace y él la abrace y no existan mariposas traicioneras en el estómago. Para poder ser feliz y apartarse del camino.

A veces el quisiera ser, para Verónica, su mejor amigo, su-

_**Wallace.**_

El mayor de todos los males es no estar conforme con lo que eres. Dios es testigo que no importa lo jodidamente mala que su vida se haya vuelto, él jamás deseó intercambiar lugares con nadie. Todos deberían de dejar esa tontería de estar mirando con anhelo las vidas ajenas, ninguna vida es mejor que otra.

Si tienes dinero, te falta amor. Si tienes amor, te falta dinero. Si tienes amor y dinero, te falta salud. Si tienes salud, te falta dinero y amor. Y así podría decir otras veinte combinaciones para que te dieras cuenta de que ninguna vida es mejor que otra.

Es un tonto círculo. Está Verónica, que está enamorada de Logan y él de ella, pero ella está con Piz y él con Parker, lo que resulta en que nadie está feliz. Genial. Y está Dick, maldito imbécil, que por lo visto anda muy pendiente de Mac; ella está en un noviazgo con Max, pero cualquiera podría decir que Dick Casablancas tiene un preocupante espacio en su mente. Y está la cosa de que Verónica quiere ser Parker para estar con Logan y Parker quiere ser Verónica para que Logan la ame. Y… Oh, muchos quebraderos de cabeza más.

Ni siquiera lo entiende, que quieran ser otra persona, que quieran actuar como otra persona, que quieran ser esa clase de chica o que quieran estar junto a esa clase de chica. O que quieran ser ese tipo de chico, o que no sean ese tipo de chico. ¿Desde cuándo, por vida de Dios, la gente comenzó a colocarse etiquetas? ¿¡Desde cuándo! Qué tontería.

La gente debería comenzar a ser más simple, la verdad. No sé, enamorarse de la vida y no de las cosas que hay en ella. ¿Es tan difícil? La gente debería comenzar a dejar de pensar tanto, a dejar de actuar tan precipitadamente, a dejar de desear estupideces y cosas sin sentido.

Lo mejor sería que todos dejaran que la vida siguiera su curso. En algún momento todo deberá de caer en su lugar.

O al menos eso es lo que Wallace piensa.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones? :)<p> 


End file.
